AshClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'None Featherheart stared at the sky, wondering to StarClan why her Clan hated her. ''They must think I'm too 'soft'. Oh, so now I'm too weak for AshClan? We don't always have to go by our stereotype. ''She looked across the camp at Needleclaw, sorting the patrols. (if that's fine with you?) "I'll never get into the deputy position," she muttered to herself. She padded across camp to be chosen for the patrols. Needleclaw spotted out of the corner of her eye Featherheart padding over, ready for a patrol. ''Like I'm going to send that piece of fox-dung on a patrol! '' "Last patrol went out just now," Needleclaw hissed at Featherheart, the only remaining cat around her. "You can either go sulk in a corner, because you're probably going to do that, but the other option is to go clean the elders for ticks." ''We don't have any apprentices available for the job since I sent out Twilightpaw and Oakpaw on a hunting assessment. I guess Featherheart will have to do it. ''Needleclaw smirked. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:33, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Ripplesky padded past the two she-cats, mouth stuffed with herbs, over hearing the words '''ticks off of elders.' ''He spit the plants out and mewed in a cheery voice, "I have mouse bile, if you like." 22:08, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw bit back a sneer. "Go ahead Featherheart," she growled at the warrior, grinning. "Get the mousebile. Sorry Ripplesky," she added, "for Featherheart's uselessness. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:56, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Ripplesky twitched his whiskers and shrugged, assuming they were joking around or something. "Yeah, so it should be near the entrance, but be careful you don't step in it." Gathering up the rest of his dry leaves and carried them out of camp to bury. ''I need fresh ones soon... '' 02:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Race you back to camp!" Oakpaw yowled, tearing off through the forests of AshClan, Twilightpaw striding along beside him. "You're gonna lose so bad!" Twilightpaw sneered, streaking ahead, her long tail streaming behind her. Oakpaw tore after him, claws unsheathed for some reason. ''Maybe we'll see Ripplesky when we get back... '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:03, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Featherheart sighed, and padded to Ripplesky's den. She grabbed the stick of mouse-bile between her jaws, and started cleaning up the elders' ticks. How I hate Needleclaw, '' Featherheart thought, making her pull a little hard on the elders fur. "Sorry," she meowed. She watched the returning patrols. Maybe she could go on one after this? Who knows, maybe she could have before, and Needleclaw could have been lying. Once she finished, she padded outside again, "A patrol has returned, Needleclaw. May I go ''now?" She needed all her self control not to leap out at the she-cat. Ripplesky lifted his head when he heard the scamper of paws and his heart soared when he was Oakpaw and Twilightpaw racing through the forest. He was so proud of the two apprentices; he loved them. There was something about him only he knew of, he had once broken the warrior code and found a mate - in a different Clan. She had her kits and gave them to him, they grew up to be Twilightpaw and Oakpaw. Lavenderpaw stuck to the shadows of camp, hoping no one would notice her and start asking her way she was stuck to the camp wall. She didn't hate the cats at all, but she had a hard time finding words to talk to them, and she lacked the confidence to work on it. ''They'd all make fun of me if I tried anyway... '' Yewcloud on the other hand padded into camp, back from a hunting patrol, his jaws full of mouse. He was eager to start talking to someone - maybe someone would want to go on an adventure, or play! 13:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw imediately veered off her original path to Ripplesky and she darted over to Yewcloud, her mentor. "Wanna go to the gorge?" She suggested. - Oakpaw raced up to Ripplesky, heart racing. "Hi Ripplesky!" He panted. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Heck yea I do -" Yewcloud began, excitedly kneading the ground, crouched playfully, then sat up straight, forcing a serious look onto his face. He always for some reason forgot Twilightpaw was his apprentice, not just a friend. ''Need to be cool and act mature. ''"Yes, let's go!" he said, in a less excited voice, but his eyes had a playful glint. ---- Ripplesky grinned down at the tom. "Hi, Oakpaw. What's up?" Ripplesky wished he could tell them... but how would they react? Would they hate him? 21:25, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Icewing stared at the ground. In the background were sounds of cats playing and having fun, which kinda irritated Icewing. Ever since she was a kit, she was the weak one, the small one, the hated one. It even says it in her name - think of heat as everyone who hated her. Think of Icewing as a cube of ice. The act of them hating Icewing is like the heat melting the ice. Icewing felt as if there was only one speck of ice left. And it sure was about to disappear soon. Sometimes she wished she wasn't that fragile ice. She ewished that she was that strong ice. An ice that doesn't melt. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 22:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw purred at her mentor and brushed her whiskers against his, then her pelt softly against his. "Why don't we go?" She tried hard not to blush. ''Why in the name of StarClan did I do that? - '' Oakpaw tilted his head when Ripplesky seemed to become awkward. ''There's something he's not telling me... I can sense it. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:27, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud nodded lashing his tail at an idea. "Want to race? Whoever gets there last is a rotten... uh... berry!" he mewed before tearing off, dashing through the camp entrance, without looking back. He was confident she'd follow. It's fun, and I can test her speed. Shaking out his pelt, Ripplesky pushed the thought to the back of his head. He made a promise to not tell them, he would keep it, for their sake, their mothers sake, and his sake. "Well, if you're not busy, would you like to help me collect herbs?" 05:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw nodded slowly. "Sure. I'd like to learn a little more about herbs." Twilightpaw shot past her mentor, her legs carrying her faster than any cat in the forest. I love being fast. ''Twilightpaw reached the gorge quickly, and she barely realised she was already there, until the rush of the river returned to her. ''It's almost sunset as well... This'll be wierd... Slightly romantic even... ''She shivered at the thought, but some part of her warmed at that part. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ''Maybe I'll give it a try, ''thought Icewing. She looked at Oakpaw and Ripplesky and walked over to them. "Hi," her voice came out quieter than a whisper. "Um, can I, uh, go with y-you?" she stammered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud appeared a moment later, trying to keep his breathing under control when he stopped beside her. His lungs burned from the run, but he liked to feel that burn, it made him feel truly alive. "Man... you can run... fast!" he panted, sitting down for a moment. "I've only ever been beaten by my sister." "Sure, I'd welcome all the help I can get," Ripplesky replied, with a kind nod to Icewing. Turning his attention on both of them he pulled one of the dry leaves from the pile and placed it in front of them. "We're looking for this, it's called dock. It has a slightly sweet and bitter smell." 13:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ''Awesome, I finally can talk to someone, ''Icewing thought. "Slightly sweet and smells bitter. Got it," she said confidently, but under it was a layer of fear and anxiety. ''What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong? What if they realize they don't like me? ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 14:11, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw laughed. "It's so beautiful up here!" She breathed, settling down at the gorge edge. "I could stay here all night!" Oakpaw shrugged as he glared at Icewing. He had never been fond of her. A low growl came from his throat. "Don't mess up," he snapped at the she-cat. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Icewing was a bit hurt but she tried not to show it. Oakpaw was part of the "heat".She willed for more courage to come into her. "Well, you don't have to snap at me," she said, but her voice was low and small - no one could hear her. She tried again. "You don't have to snap at me. I know you don't like me, but it's just not necassary." This time her voice was firm and clear. ''I did it! ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 20:56, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "Enough," Ripplesky shot a glare at Oakpaw before giving Icewing a kind smile. He knew how hard the she-cat tried, but she always seemed to be alone and failed. ''She needs to boost her confidence, it'll help her make friends and get better at things she's bad at. ''"Let's go," he mewed, leading the way with his tail held high. 01:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw glared at Ripplesky before turning back to Icewing, snarling, "you get the message of what I think of you, right? If you didn't, you dumb. I remember when you pushed ''her ''into the river. She drowned, so you know," he added at a low growl, padding faster to pad next to Ripplesky. ''Oh I wish you were the one in that damned river, Icewing. You killed her, and now I've lost the love of my life. ''Memories of the molly's soft cream and white fur brush against his and he remembered her pools of blue eyes that he'd get lost in everytime he saw her. Her sleek build, her loving and caring personality... And now, she's gone, all because of ''Icewing. Oakpaw had to hold back tears. I love you, Shinepaw, and I promise, I will avenge you. Twilightpaw laughed warmly again and touched her muzzle to Yewcloud's ear. He's such a good mentor... I like him a lot. I bet Oakpaw's jealous. Needlelclaw must be a pain. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:28, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Small anger rose in Icewing. The death was an accident, but she was too shy to say it out loud. And plus, if she did say it aloud, Oakpaw wouldn't believe her. Without saying a word, Icewing caught up with Ripplesky and Oakpaw. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:46, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Ripplesky touched his wispy tail tip to briefly Icewing's flank, as a form of comfort. He knew the story of Shinepaw's death, he knew it was an accident. ''Oakpaw loved her, I could see it in his eyes everytime she was in his sight. He's blaming Icewing because... who wouldn't? When you're so overcome by grief over a loved one, you seek someone out to blame and let your anger out on. ''He moved his tail to rest on Oakpaw's shoulders. ''It's okay, Oakpaw, ''he told his son silently. The touch of Twilightpaw's muzzle to his ear made Yewcloud feel warm and fuzzy. He pulled away for a moment, puzzled, then decided it was nothing. He sat silently beside her, watching the sun sink lower into the sky, a few hawks flew through the sky farther off, battling over a pitiful mouse. 14:38, September 4, 2017 (UTC) A tear formed near Icewing's eyes. She looked at Ripplesky, then Oakpaw, and sighed. ''That apprentice just doesn't know what it feels like to be hated, ''she thought. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 18:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw felt a little hurt at her mentor's reaction and drew her head away. She gazed sadly over the gorge edge, peering into the dar kblue depths of the river beneath her. She remembered Shinepaw's death everytime she saw water, so she drew her head up and turned to Yewcloud attempting a smile, or at least a grin, but she failed and her features fell once more. Oakpaw felt like lunginbg at Icewing and clawing out her throat, just to get his revenge over and done with. ''That would be stupid, Oakpaw. Don't be too risky. ''He padded faster to be ahead of the other two cats, so he could think about Shinepaw. Needleclaw yowled in annoyance. "No, Featherheart! ''You ''will have to hang out in camp today, got it? The deputy turned away from Featherheart and bounded across the clearing, to the warriors den. ''Why am I so mean and unfair towards Featherheart? I don't like it, however much she wants my position. I'll make an effort to be nicer next time I talk to her. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:39, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Seeing Twilightpaw's fallen look, Yewcloud cocked his head, concerned. "Is something the matter?" he asked quietly to the young she-cat. --- Ripplesky let out a soft sigh as Oakpaw ran ahead of them. He wished there was something he could do to ease his sons pain. 23:02, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "I miss Shinepaw," she sighed. And Icewing didn't mean to. ''She held back tears and turned to Yewcloud. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:53, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud leaned toward her and wrapped his tail around her in a gesture of comfort. "I'm so sorry you lost your friend. I know how it feels. I've lost many close to me." His own sadness swept over him as he remembered his mother and father, both dead. his Dear sister - who knew where she was. She had run off with a tom moons ago, expecting kits. ''Am I an uncle yet? ''And someone else, a pretty young molly whom he had been mooning over for awhile, his friend, lost to greencough last leafbare (speaking of which, what season is it in the rp?). 01:42, September 5, 2017 (UTC) (Maybe leaf-fall because in FrostClan Fernfrost mentioned it being close to leaf-bare) Twilightpaw fought back touching Yewcloud's muzzle to her's, but the sky caught her eye. "Look at it!" She breathed. The sky was bathed in pink, orange and purple light, the sun sinking into the vast horizon. "Have you heard about the Sun-Drown place story?" She asked Yewcloud softly. "My favourite cat from the stories was Squirrelflight! She was like me." - Oakpaw, still lost in thoughts about Shinepaw, almost ran into a huge oak tree, but Ripplesky stopped him. "Have you spotted any dock yet?" He asked wearily. - Needleclaw lashed her tail and fought back a hiss as she saw Featherheart complaining to her friends near the edge of camp. ''Maybe I don't want to change how I treat her? She's so annoying... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:35, September 5, 2017 (UTC) "Oh yes, I've heard of the Sun-drown place story. My mother loved telling me about it. I honestly don't know who my favorite was.. I know a tom who lives in another Clan who went there once," Yewcloud mewed, picturing himself making the long journey there. "it was dangerous." Ripplesky briefly shook his head, feeling a bit worried about Oakpaw after he almost ran into the tree. 13:15, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw mewed in agreement. "The sky is gorgeous!" She purred and she laid her tail over Yewcloud's back, her eyes meeting his. - Oakpaw asked his question again. "Did you find any dock?" He expected the answer to be no, but he asked anyway. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:57, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud murmured in agreement, staring off into the pink streaks fading to blue. --- "None yet. If you want to go back to camp, your welcome to," Ripplesky suggested. It wouldn't be good for Oakpaw and Icewing to fight the whole time. 12:40, September 6, 2017 (UTC) At Ripplesky's suggestion, Icewing felt the urge to get away from Oakpaw. No, ''she told herself. ''I'm here for a reason. ''She scanned the ground for dock. "I found some dock!" She pointed her tail at some leaves that produced a sweetish bitter smell. ''Oh, no. Now Oakpaw's going to be jealous because I found the dock before him. ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:42, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "Good job, Icewing," Ripplesky had trouble pulling his gaze away from Oakpaw and turning to inspect the leaves on the ground Icewing had spotted. He plucked the leaves off and nodded to another neaby clump. 00:12, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw growled in annoyance when he heard Icewing yowl triumphantly. "Shut up!" He screeched at her. "Stop bragging for once in your damned life!" He heard Ripplesky gasp at his language, but Oakpaw didn't care. He felt like cursing right now. He leaped forward, claws unsheathed and raked them over Icewing's nose. "That'll teach you," he spat. "I'll never finish with you after what you did to Shinepaw!" This time, Oakpaw couldn't help but break down. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he turned away from Icewing, his feeling taking over. ''I can't deal with it anymore. ''He turned back and snuggled into Ripplesky's chest, letting tears roll down his cheeks and splatter on the ground. ''I don't care that Icewing has seen me so upset now. It shows I'm still able to feel emotion, unlike her. - '' Twilightpaw brushed her whiskers against Yewcloud's and she pressed her pelt into his, her feeling taking over. ''I've liked him since I was young, I just have denied it for a long time. But how can I fight love? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:36, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Anger and protectivness burned in Ripplesky's heart, for both Oakpaw and Icewing. He rarely snapped, but Oakpaw attacking a Clanmate was the worst answer to anything. Just when he was about to yowl at the apprentice, he snuggled into his chest and Ripplesky's anger melted instantly away. Grief for Oakpaw made his shoulders sag. There had to be something he could do to ease Oakpaw's sadness, but what. He gave his son comforting licks on the ears and whispered that it was okay, all the while with a heavy heart. 17:23, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "I'll go out on my own," Oakpaw croaked, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he spun around and bolted. I can't be around her anymore without breaking down. Icewing has torn me into a million pieces. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:11, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ripplesky watched helplessly as Oakpaw raced away. He so wanted to help him, but how? It would take time for Oakpaw's broken heart to mend. He padded over to Icewing, checking the scratch Oakpaw had given her. "I'll put some marigold on that when we find some... It's not your fault. Oakpaw's just taking Shinepaw's death hard. Don't blame yourself." "You'll be a warrior soon," Yewcloud commented after a long silence, and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, glittering with pride. "You'll be a great one." 20:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "Thanks!" Twilightpaw meowed proudly. "I hope my warrior name is Twilightstrike," she added admittedly. "I like to strike at night, you know? I want my name to honor who I am." She touched her muzzle to Yewcloud's ear and whispered. "I need to tell you something." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Spiritpaw glared at her sister. "Hey, fox dung! Go get your amazing sister a mouse!" When Tatteredpaw hesitated, Spiritpaw growled and clawed her face. "Now." Tatteredpaw angrily walked over to the fresh kill pile, her pelt bristling. There were no mice there. Seriously, now I have to go catch one! ''Her anger with her sister spilled over, and Tatteredpaw stormed out of camp. She ran through her territory, not caring that she was scaring the prey away. Creek Yewcloud purred. ''I can talk to our leader. Twilightpaw's warrior name will be Twilightstrike. ''"That's a lovely name." He glanced at her, eyes lighting up with interest. "Go on?" 23:20, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ''Okay, here it goes. ''"Please don't think I'm a lovesick she-cat, but I've had a crush on you ever since I was three moons old." ''It's out in the open now, he has to say something. I just hope he doesn't hate me now... - '' Oakpaw ran and ran. He wouldn't stop, couldn't stop until he was far enough away from Icewing. He dashed into a clearing and scurried up a tree, and let himself go. He let the tears and sobs come, he let the crying come, he let all the emotion he had been trying to control out. ''I needed Shinepaw to survive, and Icewing killed her! '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Tatteredpaw stopped running, panting. She heard a cat crying nearby, but decided not to bother them. If she did, she'd probably get clawed across the face. I guess I'd better try to get a mouse. ''Tatteredpaw began scenting for prey. Creek Lavenderpaw moved slowly out of camp. She didn't really have anything in mind to do, but a walk sounded nice. So she padded a silent as a snake through the forest, moving very slow. That was something she got comments about a lot. You're so sloooow! Well, Lavenderpaw couldn't help she wasn't the fastest cat ever. Maybe she liked taking a moment to look around to see the world! When she tried telling cats stuff like this, they just stared at her like she was crazy. Couldn't someone understand a little? Yewcloud stared at Twilightpaw for a moment, not really knowing how to feel or what to say. He had grown a liking towards Twilightpaw as well, but nothing that big. Finally, he couldn't help giggling like an idiot. "Aww! That's so cute and flattering!" he squeaked. He recalled when he was an apprentice, Twilightkit always followed him around and wanted to hang out with him constantly. Yewcloud had never thought she had a crush on him. 02:13, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw felt a little put out. She had thought for sure Yewcloud liked her back! "So... You don't like me like I like you?" She asked softly, her bushy tail swaying behind her. - Oakpaw tried to silence his sobs as Tatteredpaw shot by under his tree, but he coudn't. The tears had stopped, but the sobbing hadn't. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:22, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud's eyes widened as he realized he might have hurt her feelings a little. "Oooh, Twilightpaw, its not... I do like you a lot," he admitted, shifting his paws, feeling a little embarrased, which was weird because he never felt embarrased! Lavenderpaw continued to slink through the trees, looking for a stick to amuse her. She could toss it around or something. Or she could hunt... 02:29, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw gaped at him. ''Yes! ''She pressed herself into his pelt and she touched her muzzle to his. "This is breathtakingly romantic!" She breathed when she looked up and saw the clouds filtering the sky's colorful patterns on to the ground. The rush of the river calmed Twilightpaw for some reasons as well. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud giggled again and snuggled close to Twilightpaw. Everything felt right at this moment, he had liked Twilightpaw before, but now it felt stronger. Before he could push it to the back of his head and say no he didn't, but now he couldn't. He had a full blown crush! 02:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Do you think I should get my warrior name soon?" Twilightpaw asked her crush/mentor curiously. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:47, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud gave her a long look before giving her a shrug. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'll talk to the leader 'bout it, maybe I won't. Depends on how lazy I am tomorrow," he yawned with a playful glint in his eyes. 03:11, September 9, 2017 (UTC)\ Twilightpaw gave him a sassy look. "You're always lazy!" She pouted. "Do you know sometimes you can be worse than a fox?" She purred playfully and twined her tail with Yewcloud's. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:21, September 9 Spiritpaw crashed through the forest, looking for Tatteredpaw, who was taking too long for her taste. Meanwhile, Tatteredpaw heard the cat try to stop sobbing, but fail. "Sorry for bothering you." She whispered, then began to back away. Creek "I knew I shouldn't have said I found the herbs," Icewing muttured to herself. "I guess I'll be going then," she said, her voice unstable. She quickly ran back to AshClan camp, dropping the dock leaves at Ripplesky's paws before she did. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 12:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Wait, Icewing!" Ripplesky stared after the she-cat as she raced away. Letting out a sigh, he leaned down and picked up the leaves they'd collected. He'd just finish by himself. His shoulders sagged. Ripplesky felt like a horrible medicine cat, he failed to help his Clanmates so often, he couldn't even help his son! Racoontail slid out of the warriors den, scanning the clearing for his apprentice, Tatteredpaw. He didn't see her anywhere so he took his search outside. 12:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages